


The blue-eyed General

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Cody went to his brothers with an important question and was now sure every one of them was brain-damaged.Because their answer was too good to be true.





	The blue-eyed General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickyTricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/gifts).



> I was so late writing this story no beta touched it, you're warned.

Army ran on a few essential things. Caf. Blood. Spite. That horrible moonshine every Commander was pretending they never heard about and which gave men a respite after the hardest battle, if they were vode, terrible heartburns, if they were natural born soldiers, and strange visions if they were Jedi.

And, of course, paperwork.

Cody tumbled into love because of said paperwork. The seed was probably there a long time before, of course, but Cody was in search of the fourth-damned form AA-65-K, and couldn’t wait. He entered his General’s quarter without waiting for an answer from inside, his mind full on said form AA-65-K that the General should have sent to his pad hours ago. He entered, he saw his Jedi, sleeping at the small desk, his head pillowed on his arms, the infernal mouth that was always smirking or talking, suddenly calm, and he realized, his heart doing some strange jumping dance in his chest, that he wanted to kiss those red lips until they moved with his mouth, until grey eyes slowly opened under the caress.

Those eyes has sometimes elusive nuggets of blue,small changes of colour that betrayed his General happiness. He was sure they would be there after a kiss, like a porthole into his General soul. He wanted to see them after a kiss and to be the one provoking that change.

“Oh stars,” was his first though once he realized that, “oh stars, I really didn’t need that.” He turned back and escaped quickly, because great tactical minds understand the importance of a swift retreat if necessary, letting the Jedi sleep the sleep of the truly exhausted.

He didn’t even panic. Panic was for other people, not for trained Commanders.

He didn’t try to lie to himself. He was in love with his Jedi, it was a fact and to pretend otherwise wouldn’t help.

He analysed the problem: the risk of being distracted at the worst time, or to let things become awkward between them.

He searched for a solution: to let another have the position as Kenobi second.

He analysed the problem a second time. There was no way he would let another Commander stand one step behind Kenobi. It would happen over his dead body.

After another second of reflexion, Cody did what every vod did when faced when a problem seeming insoluble.

He went to his brothers.

He found Boil and Waxer first. Good choice. Those two knew Kenobi better than most: since their meeting young Numa, the Jedi was using the few down times they had during hyper space travel to teach them her language.

Cody exposed his problems. Their reactions were less useful that he would have liked. Boil couldn’t stop laughing for almost ten minutes, needing his two hands on the table, because he would have fallen on the floor without. Calmer, Waxer took a sip of the thing pretending to be caf they were drinking and nodded thoughtfully then opened his mouth:

“I always knew you skipped that part of training, when the General started to make stupid eyes at your back and you didn’t act. It’s easy, when a clone and a Jedi love each other very much, they -”

“Oh kriff you,” Cody answered, breaking his habits to not swear except in other commanders company.

“No, no, you totally are in the wrong direction, here, vod. It’s kriff Keno…”

“Kriff you too, Boil.”

Cody stole the last of the caf in rightful revenge and went on a tangent, going from brother to brother, trying to find one, only one, with a good idea.

Apparently, his brothers were idiots.

Oh, he had always known that. He was an older brother, a member of the first batch, used by the Kaminoan to help raise the younger ones to instil in them the habit to obey Cody, and the other Commanders, and every older brother in the galaxy remember perfectly the less than stellar moment of their younger siblings.

But he had thought them more battle ready in term of personal advice about relationships. Some of them had successful ones! Some even married, illegally of course, with natural born specialists, for the most of them.

And all of them, even Longshot who had successfully seduced Yularen, something that nobody understood, pretended the catastrophe Cody had just understood was a good thing.

“He’s attached to you,” said one of the medic.

“He’s half in love with you,” added one of the pilot and his co-pilot, Mute, nodded vigorously.

“We can’t stand the loving gazes and the sexual tension anymore, please, please do something,” grumbled Seed, without stopping some calibrations on his console, and despite his tone, there was half a smirk playing one his lips.

“I had to stop General Fisto to throw you together in a shuttle and sabotage the door. Apparently, he can’t handle it anymore either,” pretended Bat-Mind, who probably had suffered some sort of brain damage on their last mission.

Delusional. All of them. The latest batch of moonshine had probably go bad.

Cody went back, as a moth called by the seductive dance of a flame. This time, the General opened his eyes when Cody entered. There was infinite sadness in his gaze when he looked at his Commander.

“Sir?”

“Nothing, Cody”, and the sadness disappeared under the mask of the Jedi.

“Sir, I insist,” and Cody took another step into his direction and put his hand on his shoulder. It was a gesture he had done in friendship, in support, dozens of time before, but for the first time, he felt the tremor under his fingers.

“General,” he tried again, and his heart missed a beat in his chest when he saw, for a second, the mask slip another time, just a few seconds to see Obi-Wan and his needs and dreams, and not the Jedi that breathed duty to the universe. That traitorous heart started then to beat so quickly it seemed ready to jump directly into the Jedi’s hands.

Could it be? Could it, really, that his brothers had been right and he, stupidly blind?

“General,” he said again, his tone almost imploring.

“For a few seconds, during that strange moment between sleep and wakefulness, I thought, I felt I would receive some gift I have desired for some time…”

“You felt that in the Force??”

“Yes, it was like a question, asked again and again, and I wanted to yell yes, yes, _yes,_ but my lips were sealed, as hand-stitched by some malevolent spirit.”

Cody knelt down, because he wanted to be closer, to see more closely the small clues that were Obi-Wan and not General Kenobi.  

Could it be? Could the answer come so quickly when he only had realized the fool he was to desire his Jedi?

He saw the grey eyes and the light inside them was as imploring as it could be.

As imploring as a Jedi could get, when the clones were under their command, when duty sew every Jedi’s mouth against words that could be interpreted as orders.

“I asked a lot of time the same question tonight,” Cody said. “Every time my brothers gave me an answer I didn’t believe because it was too good to be true.”

“What did you ask them?”

“If you could one day let yourself be attached to a non-Force Sensitive, a clone who only know war.”

There. A crack in the mask, the hope shining in a man who had believed it dead.

“Only if you could let yourself march in company of a Jedi, a fool who lose his lightsaber every battle and don’t wear armor.”

“Close your eyes,” Cody asked and Obi-Wan didn’t even wait for an explanation, simply obeyed.

“I entered your room without permission,” Cody whispered and the new tone made Obi-Wan visibly shiver.

“I entered and I saw you sleeping and the desire to kiss you awake was so strong I received it like a blaster charge right into the chest.”

“I fear love isn’t as nice as holonet stories let us believe. I can’t swear it won’t be as painful,” Obi-Wan answered and Cody took his face between his hands, his thumb caressing the marks of time at the corner of his Jedi’s eyes.

“I don’t fear painful,” he swore and Obi-Wan titled his head, his eyes still closed.

“No…no, you don’t, of course.”

Cody tasted the last word, right on that mouth he had desired so much, so abruptly.

He had been right. The grey eyes were almost blue, when they slowly opened. Like every time his General was truly happy. Cody leaned down again, decided to pursue this colour a little more.

 


End file.
